A Little Tiff
by raspberrygalaxy
Summary: Daine heads off on one final mission before winter comes. Please read and let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - **My first fic! I'm excited! It doesn't seem that bad, I suppose. Hopefully I'll be brave and try to write more. Please review and let me know what you think._

* * *

Spring was on it's way and Veralidaine was about to head on her last mission to the north. King Jonathan wanted to make sure he had one final clean sweep of the southern parts of Scanra.

"Numair, we've been talking about this for 2 weeks. I just can't understand why you intend on me traveling with an escort. I was hoping I could fly and be there in a day or less! It makes more sense for me to – "

"Daine, I've said it more than once now, skinners have been seen in the woods there; for my piece of mind and your safety, I want some of the Own to go with you! Alanna has a team of student mages trying to get rid of them, but they aren't having much success. I can't leave because the king needs me for the next week."

Daine was losing patience; a rare occurrence with her lover. She wanted to fly! She didn't want to spend a gods cursed month trudging around with a bunch of men. Granted she did know some of them, but that wasn't the point! She wanted no strings attached.

She felt a little irked. "So it's for my 'safety'? You have a thought that I can't protect myself?"

"Mithros, Daine. You_ know_ that isn't it." He groaned, covering his eyes.

He sat down by the window giving her an exasperated look.

"Odds bobs, Numair! Then what is it?" She threw her hands in the air. "It's a simple errand! A quick look around the place and I'm on my way back home. Nothing to fuss about, honest."

He popped up and grabbed her shoulders, jostling her. "Daine. Magelet. My love. This time please let the excuse only be 'because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt.' I'm not implying anything to your immaculate capabilities. I know perfectly well you can take care of yourself." He whispered the last part. He caressed her shoulders as she looked at the floor, blushing.

"I know you haven't forgotten, but last time you were involved with skinners, we almost died. It's not a fair thing for me to think about you, alone, with them out there. Just let me be a bit selfish." He pulled her towards him. Kissing her head he mumbled, "You're my darling and I want to keep you intact." His hands were smoothing her hair, trying to get her to understand his feelings.

"Oh..." was her muffled reply.

"Daine, look at me please." His voice was entreating.

She finally glanced at him. She wanted to wipe his worried look from his face so she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'll take some of the Own. No more fussing." It really wasn't a big deal she figured. She saw the sense in having extra help, she was just being a bit selfish herself.

She grinned. "You know, maybe bringing the Own isn't so horrible. I bet I'll get to meet some new friends of the male variety." She flitted away from him to pretend to pack her bags.

She snuck a glance at him. As she thought, he didn't like the joke. She felt a twinge of guilt, but not much.

"I'll get to experience traveling like Lady Keladry might. One woman in a group of men. How interesting, don't you think?"

She was biting her lips and her eyes were tease. It was too much for the mage. He growled and grabbed her into a fierce kiss. When they broke apart she whispered, "You know, I might have to stock up on those before I leave." and reached up to kiss him again.

Curse her for it, the little minx knew just how to mess with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N -** I think I'm getting a little better! Let me know any know overall how the story sounds! Not much of a cutoff I know, but oh well._

* * *

Daine didn't get far from the stables when she heard a shout.

"Daine! _Veralidaine_! Wait please!"

Running up the hill was a man with wavy black hair and sparking blue eyes. He wore a brown shirt with billowed sleeves and a pair of comfortable pants. Normally a leather cord would have been threaded to keep the neckline closed, but this man's was completely open showing his well muscled chest. His burnoose was flapping in the wind and he was missing a boot.

"Sergeant Domitan, whatever is the matter? You look completely bedraggled. I was told I would meet you on the road. Please, catch your breath." He was trying to speak and gasp for breath at the same time.

"My apologies Wildmage, but one of our mares has strained her left hindquarter. I wanted to catch you, you know, before you flew off." He said with rueful grin.

"Is she in the Own's stable?"

He nodded.

"I'll go to her, and then we will regroup at the North Gate. I have a few more errands and I should be on my way. You on the other hand might want to continue getting dressed." She teased as she nodded to his bootless foot.

"Curse it, how did I get all the way here without realizing?" He rolled his eyes and gave a frustrated huff as he jogged back to his quarters.

"Don't be late!" she yelled.

He turned. "It's too late for that, my lady!"

She smiled to herself and she continued her way down to her destination. She wanted to stop by a friend's rooms for a quick goodbye.

* * *

Keladry heard a knock on her door and put down her book of Yamani war history. She was wasting time until Tobe came back.

"It's open."

Daine came in with a bright smile on her face.

"Daine, how are you? Weren't you supposed to be gone this morning?"

"Yes, but I got stalled." she drew out the last word.

She flushed at remembering just who stalled her. Numair didn't see the importance at leaving so early in the morning. He had argued that since the sun wasn't even up then why should she be? Kel saw her friend blush, and tried to hide a smile beneath her hand. Lovers were always an amusement.

"I still have some things I need to get done. Sergeant Domitan is running behind as well." Was that now a blush from Kel? She wondered if she was just seeing things. "I need to go check on a mare of his. Anyways, I just wanted to say goodbye, and also Jump will need to take these…" She handed the Knight a glass jar filled with green pills.

"What are these?"

"They're something I came up with. I had help from Numair to make sure they would work. They're medicine. Just some herbs infused with a little healing magic to ease pain of old age."

Both women had a sad look on their faces. Jump was getting old and neither of them liked that thought.

Kel smiled a bit. "Daine, this is marvelous. Thank you so much. How much does he need?"

"Oh, yes, he needs two each day. If you put one in his food he will be none the wiser. Before I leave, how is Tobe doing?"

"He is incredibly happy, that boy. He's helping Lalasa this morning. I was waiting for him to come back when you came in."

Tobe had been going to Lalasa's self defense classes which were held in the evenings three days a week. This morning however, Tobe went to help Lalasa set up her new classroom.

Lalasa's classes had turned into something new in town. Her shop had become too small to be a dress shop and have the classes, so she bought the building upstairs for more room. She wanted to have a place where the children who came could learn their numbers, letters, as well as learn self defense.

"She's become quite the unconventional school teacher. She never charges money, only encourages the children to come every day. She is the mother of the town's children, basically. Tobe spends his time helping the boys and girls his age. He's a smart one."

"He's had a smart mentor." Daine said with smile.

Kel flicked her fingers, "I just helped him along. He has brains like Neal and can remember anything you tell him. Also, you've helped him quite a bit in developing his horse magic, don't forget that!"

Just then Tobe came barreling through the door.

"Lady! I heard Daine was lea – Oh, Lady Wildmage!" and he threw himself around her in a tight hug.

Daine laughed. "Tobe, my goodness I won't be gone long!" and she hugged him back. "Look at you! You've grown since the last time I saw you!"

He laughed. "My Lady that was naught two days ago."

"Yes, that's the point!"

"I came rushin' not knowin' when you'd b'gone! I just wanted to say goodbye afore you left."

"Tobe, speak proper please. You know you shouldn't run willy nilly into a room throwing yourself at people." Kel's tone wasn't reproving, just a reminder. He backed away tying to recover himself.

"Apologies, my Lady. Apologies Lady Daine, I meant no offense."

"Oh, goodness none taken at all, Tobe. Don't be silly. Kel is right though, do remember your manners when they are needed." she winked at him.

"Well, my dear friends, I really do need to go. The sergeant is probably wondering where I am." At that she snuck a glance at Kel. She blushed! She _wasn't_ just thinking it!

Kel saw her laughing eyes. "Oh, well, I hope you have a safe journey. I know we will all miss you. We will try to keep Numair occupied." And she practically shoved Daine out the door.

She could hear Tobe saying, "Lady that wasn't very nice. Even _I_ know you like Sergeant Domiton!" A _thunk_ and a yelp came from behind the door as if Kel as thumped her book over his head.

Daine smiled and shook her head as she made her way to the Own's stables.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N – Chapter 3! I never thought I would write more than one-shots. It's very fun and scary. Review and please let me know what you think!_

* * *

She just cleared the North Gate and had been riding for twenty minutes when her party came into view. She looked at her menagerie with slight dismay. All in all there were fifteen men, five pack horses, and three hunting dogs accompanying her North. How was she supposed to do reconnaissance with all this noise? The animals she could handle, but the men?

_Nonsense. _She thought, giving herself a mental shake. _These men were chosen by the majesty himself. Have more faith in your friends._

Dom rode up beside her with a goofy grin.

"Let me guess, lady mage. You don't believe we will be of use."

"No thought as blunt as that, but somewhere along those lines. I apologize Sergeant. It's unfair for me to think like that…"

She peered at him. "How uncanny that you guess correctly. Was my face that obvious?" she said with a wry smile.

"It was written on your face plain as day; a look of disbelief and dread at being burdened with these poor souls." Dramatically, he put his hand against his forehead.

"We have to be burdened with your poor soul all the time!" yelled a man up front.

"Maybe her soul can purify us a bit!" remarked a woman closer to Daine.

"Your soul is as black as the Hag's sense of humor, Liza!" Dom drawled.

The group chuckled as Dom gave Daine a serious look.

"Don't let us fool you." he said quietly. "The king's own spy master put them through rigorous training. They're spies first, soldiers second. No problems from us, Daine."

She grinned, "Except for your witty remarks, it seems."

Loudly he said, "I haven't a notion of what you mean, Lady mage! Dramatics from me? I would rather kiss a stormwing than sully my gentlemanly reputation!" he trotted up to the front of the group, getting ready to head out.

"He goes on don't he? It runs in the family I hear." said a light, whispery voice.

Daine turned in her saddle to see the woman Dom named Liza. She was atop her mare that was a light grey with white socks. _ Hello, darling._ _You are a beauty._ The mare shook her head and whinnied_._

She was like a willow; white flawless skin, and a lithe body. Her hair was a mass of pale gold waves. She had put it up in a loose bun for the ride. Her nose was delicate and her pink lips were full, the top being a little bigger than the bottom. Her face was soft, no sharp chin or cheek bones, and her eyes were like the palest of crystal blue. The only makeup she had was a little khol on her eyes and balm for her lips. As for jewelry, she had the smallest gold stud in her nose.

"Goddess…" Daine breathed. She finally noticed she had been outright staring with her mouth open, and promptly closed it shut.

"No, not quite." she laughed.

Daine still wasn't over her original shock. "I'm sorry, it's just I thought I saw all the beauties Corus had to show. You could stand right up there with Her Majesty!"

Dom had finally organized the party and everyone had started moving down the road.

"Come on you ladies, we men will leave you behind!" Dom hollered.

"Oh, he just said the magic words. Would you care for a little gallop, lady mage?"

Daine figured she would come to like Liza. "You read my mind."

_I'll have time to talk to her later. She definitely isn't a mere human._

The set forth at top speed past the caravan.

As the past the outskirts of the main road, she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

_"Keep safe, my love."_

* * *

_p.s. . I'm sorry it's so short. I know it's barely anything, but I wanted to make sure the quality was good and I didn't just quickly throw something together. My semester started this week and I've barely been home. For the few who are still here, I promise to write in my spare time and as soon as possible! Thank you for being amazing._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Chapter 3! I never thought I would write more than one-shots. It's very fun and scary. Review and please let me know what you think!_

* * *

She just cleared the North Gate and had been riding for twenty minutes when her party came into view. She looked at her menagerie with slight dismay. All in all there were fifteen men, five pack horses, and three hunting dogs accompanying her North. How was she supposed to do reconnaissance with all this noise? The animals she could handle, but the men?

_Nonsense. _She thought, giving herself a mental shake. _These men were chosen by the majesty himself. Have more faith in your friends._

Dom rode up beside her with a goofy grin.

"Let me guess, lady mage. You don't believe we will be of use."

"No thought as blunt as that, but somewhere along those lines. I apologize Sergeant. It's unfair for me to think like that…"

She peered at him. "How uncanny that you guess correctly. Was my face that obvious?" she said with a wry smile.

"It was written on your face plain as day; a look of disbelief and dread at being burdened with these poor souls." Dramatically, he put his hand against his forehead.

"We have to be burdened with your poor soul all the time!" yelled a man up front.

"Maybe her soul can purify us a bit!" remarked a woman closer to Daine.

"Your soul is as black as the Hag's sense of humor, Liza!" Dom drawled.

The group chuckled as Dom gave Daine a serious look.

"Don't let us fool you." he said quietly. "The king's own spy master put them through rigorous training. They're spies first, soldiers second. No problems from us, Daine."

She grinned, "Except for your witty remarks, it seems."

Loudly he said, "I haven't a notion of what you mean, Lady mage! Dramatics from me? I would rather kiss a stormwing than sully my gentlemanly reputation!" he trotted up to the front of the group, getting ready to head out.

"He goes on don't he? It runs in the family I hear." said a light, whispery voice.

Daine turned in her saddle to see the woman Dom named Liza. She was atop her mare that was a light grey with white socks. _ Hello, darling._ _You are a beauty._ The mare shook her head and whinnied_._

She was like a willow; white flawless skin, and a lithe body. Her hair was a mass of pale gold waves. She had put it up in a loose bun for the ride. Her nose was delicate and her pink lips were full, the top being a little bigger than the bottom. Her face was soft, no sharp chin or cheek bones, and her eyes were like the palest of crystal blue. The only makeup she had was a little khol on her eyes and balm for her lips. As for jewelry, she had the smallest gold stud in her nose.

"Goddess…" Daine breathed. She finally noticed she had been outright staring with her mouth open, and promptly closed it shut.

"No, not quite." she laughed.

Daine still wasn't over her original shock. "I'm sorry, it's just I thought I saw all the beauties Corus had to show. You could stand right up there with Her Majesty!"

Dom had finally organized the party and everyone had started moving down the road.

"Come on you ladies, we men will leave you behind!" Dom hollered.

"Oh, he just said the magic words. Would you care for a little gallop, lady mage?"

Daine figured she would come to like Liza. "You read my mind."

_I'll have time to talk to her later. She definitely isn't a mere human._

The set forth at top speed past the caravan.

As the past the outskirts of the main road, she felt a soft kiss on her cheek.

_"Keep safe, my love."_

* * *

_p.s. . I'm sorry it's so short. I know it's barely anything, but I wanted to make sure the quality was good and I didn't just quickly throw something together. My semester started this week and I've barely been home. For the few who are still here, I promise to write in my spare time and as soon as possible! Thank you for being amazing._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N**: Augh, I feel like I rambled on this. I had the idea and then kind of fractured it. I'll try to write more soon, but school's just started and it's keeping me busy. Read it and let me know what you think! Thank you for being amazing!_

They had been on the road until twilight, wanting to make up for lost time, when they stopped to set up camp. .

Daine quickly put up her tent and threw all her belongings inside in a rush. She had things she wanted to do.

"Is it true you can turn into a furry beastie?"

She did not like the voice's tone that spoke to her. She slowly turned around and eyed the man who sneered at her.

"Why is it important for you to know?"

She knew of him. He was new to the Own just this season. She helped him and his comrades pick out pack horses. He seemed a decent fellow then, albeit a quiet one. She had a hint of curiosity as to why he was talking to her this way.

She put on a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself on the road. It's been a long day. I'm Vera –"

"Oh, I know who you are, Sarrasri. I know quite well." He didn't elaborate and just stood there; looking at her like she'd done something wrong.

"May I help you, sir - ?"

"Thomas, my lady. Thomas Fortright. You don't remember me, but I remember you."

She was trying furiously to put his face to memory.

"You're Scanran..." placing his accent. "From the North..." Confusion was still on her face.

"You're observant –" he drawled.

She bristled. "Excuse me, but I - "

"On your way Thomas. I believe you have your horse to look after." said a hard voice. Dom had come up behind them.

The young man disappeared.

"He seems to have a grudge, but I don't even know who he is..." she said, frustration and weariness in her voice. She had felt the starting of a headache and rubbed her temples.

"I'm really sorry you had to experience that. Thomas came from Scanra's northern border." He said quietly. "Bandits massacred his village. It was two years ago, remember? He never forgave you it seems."

Daine's face turned regretful. "I remember now. I was too late. I was supposed to have been there before the winter became harsh." Tears formed in her eyes. "I was across the country on request from the King, I can't be in two places at once! It isn't possible!" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

She didn't know why she was getting upset over this. She had no control over what happened. The King's mission had been to escort his children from Persopolis to Corus with the utmost secrecy. She had no idea why, but she had no room to question it either. Numair had told her plenty of times that she acts like she had to mother the realm.

The tears didn't fall, but her eyes stayed red.

"Daine, please don't take it personally. You couldn't have done anything. Everyone knows it. The bandits moved two days faster than we anticipated. Besides we made sure they paid on Executioners Hill."

_"Don't_ take it personally? Sergeant, I was their protector and I failed. People died. A whole village is gone. That's as personal as it gets." She looked to the sky. "I don't remember him, though. I met the five survivors for hardly a minute..." she trailed away.

Giving herself a shake to stay the morose feelings she said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to wash and get some sleep. Have a good night Sergeant." She smiled at him.

"Please, Daine. You've known me long enough. Call me Dom. Or Domitan if it pleases you, but fair warning, you'll sound like my mother." he said with a mock shudder.

Daine gave a chuckle and her eyes stopped tearing. "Oh bless, Dom. Your jokes never cease."

He gave a silly salute and made his way to his tent. The ride had been long and most of everyone were in their tents already.

Daine made her way to the stream. It was about a quarter of a mile away. Far enough so she could have her privacy and close enough for safety.

_Great gods, I didn't expect that. I'll have to try and make amends this trip. That poor man...and I failed him._

She smirked as she felt a warm presence fill her mind.

_You know, you could knock once and a while._

_My love, where is the fun in that?_

She grinned to herself. There was something special about being able to keep in contact like this. It was more than talking to a person through a magic mirror. His very aura was with her.

_Numair, the day you have tact is the day spidrens fly!_

_At least tact with you, my minx. how was your ride? I feel like something is wrong..._

_It was pleasant, but tiring. _She paused. _Do you know a Thomas Fortright by any chance?_

She didn't "hear" anything.

_Numair, spit it out. _she said tersely. _What happened?_

She felt a wave of warmth and love. _Magelet, he came about three months after the massacre. He wanted to see you, to "just talk" he said. Of course I didn't believe him, the rage was rolling off him like water off a ducks back. I sent him away after a thorough conversation. _

Daine had a bad feeling. _Pray, what exactly did you tell him?_

She felt his hesitation yet again. _Numiar, please!_

_In somewhat less civil terms I told him to have some common sense, and that you could not have made it there if you turned into your fastest hawk. I proceeded to elaborate my opinions with my wide range of languages and their colorful vocabulary._

She gave a mental sigh. _My love - _

_Firstly, he came with hostility and no chance at having a simple conversation. He wanted revenge, Daine._ He said firmly. I_ don't think he knew how much that incident affected you as well. _She felt what she had come to know as a mental hug. It soothed her mind.

_Secondly, he didn't come to see me so I had no need to stand on ceremony, and I felt offended by his lack of fear in standing before me. _His exaggerated arrogance was only a little true.

_Who made that rule, you tosspot? Manners are a thing for everyone, not just those you like! _But she grinned anyways.

_Alright, love. I have to wash and then try to get some sleep. Short of impossible with you rummaging in my head._

_I can'__t even stay for your bath? I promise to be good. _

His tone gave no such truth to that promise.

_No, you great lout. Not tonight. _She couldn't help but giggle. _Thank you for telling me, though. I should be able to handle him on my own now._

_I wasn't going to tell you this either, but I had a chat with Dom about keeping an eye on him. Told him the incident and all that. So he knows as well if that Thomas tries anything. He does anything, you let me know, love. _There was a fierce protecting feel to his words.

_Of course I will. You're always the first._

For a moment he sent his image to her. He was smiling the sweetest of smiles.

_I love you, Daine. Sleep well._ Then she felt a tender kiss on her lips, and the warmth of his mind was gone.

She sat there enjoying the moment, and then a small gloom appeared in her thoughts. _Gods it's hardly been a day, and I miss the man. _

Finally the sound of crickets got her moving to the stream.

When she was done bathing, she was accompanied back to her tent by a fox and her kits.

_Well, at least I wont have to sleep on my own tonight, _she thought. The mother and her children were on their way back to their den when they thought it more interesting to be with her for the night.

Some of the soldiers were still awake. When they saw her walk back to camp, they stared.

"It's alright, you wont frighten them. They're actually really playful animals." She said, smiling down at the mother.

_They wont harm you, they're with me. They're just fascinated by you coming so close to us humans._

_Because they are the hunters. I've seen them. Me and my kits know better. Though, with your trust, I had no fear._

Daine saw that the kits had already made friends with the soldiers by the fire, begging bits of meat and other goodies.

_They'll be spoiled. _The vixen said with a little aspiration.

Daine laughed and scratched her behind the ears. _There's no shame in tricking humans. We are so easily fooled. Little do my soldiers know your sons ate naught an hour ago._

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes when the vixen spoke.

_My name is Tala. Do you mind if we come with you on your journey? My kits could use the distraction._

And with that, Daine's attitude brightened considerably.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N.-**__Oh my goodness, it had been forever, and I am so sorry! I have a story line in my head, but I really have not had any time since school started to write it all out. Thank you all for being so amazing and patient! I promise I will keep doing this story, even if they aren't fast updates. I know this is practically nothing . Be kind to me!_

She tried to talk to Thomas, but on her first attempt of reconciliation, he shut her out. They were setting up camp, and Dom had sent them and one other soldier to gather firewood. While the other man was a few feet away, Daine started to apologize.

"Wildmage, I don't want to hear your apologies. You know there is nothing you can say."

There was no anger in his voice, and he did not even look at her as he continued to pick up kindling. She stood there with her mouth open for half a second and realized he was right. But even when she said so, he still did not face her. There really was not anything she could ever say.

* * *

They were on the road for five days, when Daine started to get an odd feeling. It was not one of danger, and yet it was not welcoming either. She put it in the back of her mind, seeing that it was not affecting their progress. She could mull it over tonight. Things with Thomas were still not resolved and she wanted to meditate for a bit longer than usual.

She walked back to her tent after washing herself up for the night. She and Numair only were able to talk for a bit, and then he had to finish some research. It was hard for her to genuinely smile when the mother and her kits came to sleep in the tent.

_You are restless._

Daine nodded her head. The kits had surrounded her head and shoulders while getting ready to sleep.

_Talk to me, wild one._

So Daine talked. It wasn't a very long talk. She simply told the mother the situation with Thomas, and the fact she missed her lover.

_Tala, I don't know why these things have made me restless. I should be used to this. I have enemies across the realm and I've been away from Numair countless times. It doesn't make sense. I've sat and thought about it for a good while, but…_

_You need patience. Not everything can be fixed with words._

Daine spoke out loud with frustration "I know! But…"

_I'm not finished! _ The mother yelped.

Daine, rebuked, kept quiet.

_Not everything can be fixed with words. If the remorse you feel is true in your heart that is all you can do. Only Thomas himself can find his healing. You are a wildmage. You are not meant to heal the hearts of humans._

_This is ridiculous. I don't like it._

_Stop whining like a pup and rest. You have a long adventure before you._

Before she could question what Tala meant, Daine immediately felt herself falling asleep, and resolved to have a nice, long talk with Tala in the morning.


End file.
